This invention relates to impact styrene polymer blends.
It is well known to blend rubber with styrene polymers to improve the impact strength of the styrene polymer. However, the use of rubber in styrene polymers tends to adversely affect other properties such as clarity. Consequently, the improvement in impact strength for styrene polymers has heretofore involved a compromise between progressively greater impact strength as the diene content of the blend increases and progressively deteriorating properties in other respects.